Miyu
by jeslyn-nighthawk
Summary: Miyu is the illegitamate daughter of the Lord of the Northern Lands. While she is being fostered at her uncle's court, her father dies in battle and the Northern Lands are inherited by a relative by marriage. This is the story of Miyu's struggle to reclai
1. Prologue

**Miyu**

By 

**Jeslyn Nighthawk**

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is the creative property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own it. Do not sue me. The name Miyu probably belongs to whoever owns Vampire Princess Miyu, and I did base my protagonist's appearance on her. She is not Miyu however. 

A/N: The two main characters in this story just kind of attacked me. You'll understand this more as the story goes on. Any way, they might make an appearance in my other fic, but as that fic is currently on hold…. This plot is a little clichéd, but I hope I can make it something new. Enjoy (or don't) and please review. 

Prologue

            Miyu knelt upon the floor before her father, prostrate. He always demanded this level of respect from her, despite their shared blood. She was after all only the illegitimate daughter of a dead concubine. 

            Even at barely ten years old, Miyu was old enough to understand the harsh reality of her existence. She was constantly ridiculed by the legitimate children of the other lords in her father's court and not allowed to consort with the children of the servants and slaves. Her father's wife despised her and took every available opportunity to make Miyu's life hell. Unless fate smiled upon her, and by some small chance her father and his wife were unable to produce a legitimate heir, and her father legitimatised her, Miyu's future looked bleak. The most she could hope for was to become a concubine for a demon less than a millennium old. 

            Miyu had experienced enough in her short years to know better than to get her hopes up. Even at barely ten years old, Miyu no longer believed in fairy tales. 

            "You may rise, Miyu," Her father's deep voice rumbled. Even to her, he was terrifying, a great inu-youkai, Lord of the Northern Lands. Trembling just slightly, Miyu rose to her knees, keeping her head demurely and humbly lowered. "Look at me, child!" He ordered harshly. When she obeyed, he studied her features intently. 

            Her raven locks were styled in a simple braid, and already fell almost to her hips. A few stray strands fell to frame a finely boned face. Slightly tilted, stormy gray eyes peered at him from beneath perfectly arched brows. Already, her small lips were nearly red in hue. He chuckled. His daughter would grow to be a beauty if given the opportunity, of that he had no doubt. He also had no doubt that if she remained in his court, she would never get that opportunity. 

            "Do you like it here, Miyu?" The Lord of the Northern Lands softly questioned his only child. 

            She hesitated before answering "I have no complaint with my situation, my lord." He inwardly winced at the distance he had been forced to impose between himself and his offspring. Even the fact that it had been necessary for her safety did little to ease the pain in his chest when she addressed him as "my lord." Despite that distance, he still had no difficulties telling she was lying. What child in her situation would be happy with her life?

            "Then I am sorry I must give you this news, Miyu," He continued with a sigh, "The Northern Lands are going to war against the Southern. As my Court is uncomfortably close to the border… I have decided that it will be safer to send you to foster with my sister in the Western Lands. She is Lady there and will be able to give you a proper education. Learn well. I have told only her and her husband about your less than sterling birth. I have asked that they tell no one else. At least not until you have earned your own place at Court. I hope you find a way to make yourself valuable Miyu, for I do not wish to see yo become some petty lord's concubine. I loved your mother and can only hope that you find the happiness you deserve. I know as well as you that you will never find it here. Be ready to depart in the morning." This last was clearly a dismissal. The great and powerful Lord of the Northern Lands could no longer stand the cold silence of his small, too old child. Her gray eyes were as ice as she bowed touching her forehead to the floor, and with a murmured "as you wish, my lord," rose and left his life. 

***

            Miyu looked one more time back at the magnificent palace that had been her home since her birth. Strangely, she felt no sadness at leaving, and only a small amount of nervousness. Instead, Miyu felt a sort of burgeoning hope. 

            Miyu was being given what so few children like her were granted. A chance to live a life solely her own. A chance to make her name known. Not as her fathers bastard daughter, but as someone who left a true mark upon the land she resided in. 

            Her stormy gray eyes shown with new life as she turned her pony's head and joined the caravan headed to the Western Lands. 

TBC

A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Does any one have any name suggestions? I need a name for Sesshoumaru's mother, and a male protagonist who is also an inu-youkai, and nobility. He also is into swords, but then who isn't? Please, please, please, _please_ review. Do I sound desperate yet?

Ja ne J


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1

Miyu 

**by **

**Jeslyn Nighthawk**

A/N: Umm… in light of the fact that I need to include Sesshoumaru's mother in this chapter and no name suggestions have yet come forth, I will temporarily use "Sakura." As soon as a better option is presented, this will change. I still also need a Japanese name for my male protagonist. Thanks and enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Believe me, I have lost countless hours of sleep trying to reconcile this problem. So far no solutions are in the offing. 

Part 1: To Make a Name Chapter 1 

When Miyu arrived at the Palace in the Western Lands, she was immediately shown to a small room in the same wing as the Royal Apartments. Small as it was, it was beautifully decorated in silver and midnight blue. Moon motifs were used throughout her new quarters, giving the room the cool comfort of night even in the height of day. 

She was shown then to the baths, and after cleaning up, dressed in a new kimono that was like her room midnight blue with silver moons embroidered on the sleeves, shoulders and hem. 

So far she had been given no time to reflect upon her new situation, and it appeared that she never would. No sooner had her long black hair been plaited, than she was whisked off by yet another servant-this time for a meeting with the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands, Inutaisho and Sakura. 

The throne room was immaculate. Red as trimmed with gold and the entire room exuded a feeling of royalty. Inutaisho lounged in a throne upon the dais at the front of the room, with Lady Sakura to his right. In her arms was a tiny bundle that would periodically squirm and make mewling sounds similar to those of a kitten. Though Miyu assumed this was their child, she did not yet know its name or gender. Lady Sakura had still been with child upon Miyu's departure from the Northern Lands. 

Lord Inutaisho's eyes were warm as he perused his new young ward. She moved with natural grace, and although properly respectful, there was still a great amount of pride in her bearing. He glanced down at his newborn son, thinking it would be good for his child to have such a person to look up to as he grew. 

Miyu was startled when her uncle's smooth voice addressed her. "Get up, Miyu, there is no reason for such formality between us; you're family." __

_What does family have to do with it- father always maintained that we remain formal at all times. _Although confused, Miyu did as she was bidden. "Forgive me, my Lord, but formality was a way of life in the Northern Lands." She murmured, head down. 

"Things are different here, child. Neither myself nor my lord feel the need to impose such strictures- especially on kin." 

This statement was delivered in the crystal tones of Lady Sakura. Startled again, Miyu looked up in surprise, getting her first real look at the strange couple. Both had the long silver hair typical of their breed of youkai. Golden eyes looked at her from nearly perfect faces, though Inutaisho's were a darker amber than his wife's. Both sported nearly identical facial markings, though where Inutaisho's was a crescent moon, Sakura's was the star shape marking her as Miyu's blood relative. They looked very similar to her father…yet more proof that she took after her mother. The only thing marking Miyu as a blood relative to either was the stripes on her face and the star that was a familial marking. 

"I'm sorry… I'm still not used to this place." Miyu stuttered, a blush forming on her cheeks. 

"Of course not, Miyu. You haven't even been here a day. If you are done with her, my Lord?" Sakura looked to her husband. At his nod, Sakura rose to leave the room, motioning Miyu to join her. "Come on… Let's get you settled and then we'll decide what to do with you."

Seeing no other choice, Miyu bowed hastily to Inutaisho and scurried after the retreating Lady. 

***  
            Lady Sakura led Miyu into the Royal Wing and into the royal nursery. She laid her infant down in the crib, then motioned Miyu to her side. 

            Miyu came up to the side of the crib and finally looked down in the eyes of her young cousin. His eyes were round and a warm golden, and there was a small wisp of silver hair upon his head. Even his stripes and the crescent moon on his forehead only contributed to the essence of his cuteness. 

            "Miyu," Sakura's voice barely registered in her mind. "This is your cousin, Sesshoumaru."

            _Sesshoumaru. _Suddenly, Miyu was very sure that she was going to like living here. 

TBC

A/N: Did you like it? Was it as good as the prologue? Better? Worse? Still looking for name ideas…Anyway thanks for reading and please review. Flames are welcome. 

Review responses: 

**J. Garibaldi**: Thanks. I hope this chapter met expectations. 

**O2:** As I stated in the author's note, I'm hoping for Japanese names. Thanks for caring and let me know if you think of anything. 

**Besa-sama:** I fixed it. Thank you my only awake during the daytime beta-reader. You'll find a note in your reviews if you feel like looking. 

Ja ne.


	3. Part 1: Chapter 2

Miyu 

**By**

**Jeslyn Nighthawk**

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. Maybe if I…no, probably not. Oh well. 

A/N: Still need help with those names. I have no idea what to call my other main character and he is bound to make an appearance in the next couple of chapters. 

Chapter 2 

            Ten years. It had been ten years since she had come to live in this place, and in that time, it had finally become home. This was not to say that Miyu did not miss the Northern Lands. Everything she had done and worked to accomplish had been done with the intent that someday she might be considered worthy to be her father's heir. 

            For ten years, Miyu had been working to perfect her skills as a warrior and hunter, and although she was a long way from that goal, today she had the opportunity to prove her skills to her uncle and win command of a patrol. Granted, already Miyu had been acting as her Uncle's hand for nearly two years, but an assassin's work was not public, and she could gain no status from something no one else could know about. 

            Now, with ten years of hard work behind her and the confidence of one who knows the extent of her abilities, Miyu stood before the throne of the man who had in many ways taken the place of her father in her heart. 

            "You know why you have been summoned, Miyu?" Even after all these years, Inutaisho's voice still never failed to set her at ease. 

            "Yes, my Lord. I await only your orders."

            "Good. You will take a small contingent of my men and will head towards the southern border. According to my intelligence, a refugee band of wolves have taken up residence two days ride from here. You will inform them that if they wish to remain they must swear fealty to me. If they fail to do so, they must leave. I have little doubt that they will refuse both options. I would rather this not come to bloodshed, I leave the problem in your capable hands." Miyu bowed in acceptance and Inutaisho nodded to the man beside him. There was nothing remarkable about the man except his obvious warrior's grace. Like most of the members of Inutaisho's forces, he was youkai, and his high rank was likely do to the fact that he too was inu-youkai. "Captain Himura, you and your men answer to Miyu for the duration of this mission. I expect a full report upon your return. Both of you are dismissed." Miyu and Himura both bowed one last time to their lord and left. 

***

            That afternoon, Miyu made her introductions to her unit of twenty men, and they immediately headed to the south. She rode next to Captain Himura, an adventure in and of itself as her coal black stallion seemed to be enamored with his lovely bay mare. Thankfully after nearly an hour and several clouts between his pretty ears, her horse settled down, and she was able to talk to the man who was essentially her second in command. 

            "Tell me, Captain," Miyu said, her voice low and just slightly musical. "You know these men. Will they follow me?" She was not blind. Miyu had seen their disbelieving looks when the men had seen who their Lord had placed in command. She knew as well, that she did not look the part of a fearsome general. She wore none of the heavy armor or traditional garb usually associated with those in command. Instead she wore nearly skintight pants and (A/N: Okay everyone picture the Amazons in Xena and you'll probably get the picture. I really can't think right now of how to explain, sorry). Nowhere in her outfit was there a single ornament that might snag while on a hunt or make any noise. Her skin was tanned from long hours in the sun and she moved with the deadly grace of a skilled hunter and warrior. 

            Himura looked over at her and considered for a few moments before answering. Finally, he said, "They will follow your orders so far as they believe their duty to Lord Inutaisho carries. That will vary from man to man. You will have to prove yourself, though, before they will _follow_ you. That is why Lord Inutaisho has given you this command- to build your reputation and allow you to gain that respect before allowing you to take over a unit on your own." 

            Miyu looked at the man beside her for a long time before turning her horse aside and examining a game trail. 

***

            Two days later, they arrived at the camp of the wolf pack's camp.

TBC

A/N: Okay everyone let's see those reviews! I really, really, really need help with names or I will just keep stealing them from other anime. Next chapter will be up in the next day or two, if anyone cares. 

Ja ne


	4. Part 1: Chapter 3

Miyu 

**By **

**Jeslyn Nighthawk**

Disclaimer: Still don't own it, but maybe I can borrow Sessh-chan for a few days. Oh the things I could do with that tail…

Chapter 3 

            The camp was nothing more than a few ragged pitched tents and some campfires. The women and pups were crouched around said fires in an attempt to keep warm. The smell of cooking meat permeated the small clearing, but from what Miyu could tell, there was not nearly enough to feed as many as were in the pack. 

            Her heart nearly broke to see the hungry looks on the pups' faces, but she was here under orders from her Lord, and she would see those orders through. The faces of the pack adults were filled with hostility as they looked upon her and her men. 

            "Captain!" She called, not even looking at him as he rode up beside her. "Form a perimeter around the camp. Bring in any hunters that might return. Do not kill anyone unless it is unavoidable – Lord Inutaisho wants no blood spilled."

            "Hai!" Himura turned his mare around and began shouting orders to his men. 

            Miyu rode into the center of the small camp, knowing that on her coal black stallion in her hunting gear she looked almost like one of them. She had chosen to wear her gear today for that reason – it would eliminate much of the feeling of alienation from the beginning. She would show them that she was a hunter, as they were, and hope that they would be willing to make peace. 

            "Who is leader here?" She demanded, pitching her naturally soft voice so that it would sound more forceful and carry through the entire camp. 

            An old woman came forward, rebellion in her eyes. "Who wants to know?!" 

            "I am Miyu. Lord Inutaisho has sent me here with a message, and all the power I need to enforce it." Her voice was cold, leaving no doubt what that enforcement would entail.

            "I am the leader of this pack until the hunters return. What message do you bring from the Dog Lord?"

            Miyu noticed Himura riding into place just behind her. At her glance, he nodded. Good, the men were in place. She turned back to the old woman. "Lord Inutaisho bids me to tell you that you are welcome in his lands on one condition: you must swear fealty to him. You may stay, but you must be his subjects. If you do not accept his terms, you will leave – willingly or not." 

            "And what makes that pompous dog think that we wolves will accept his ultimatum?" The old woman's voice was full of derision and pride. 

            "You are but a small band of rag-tag refugees," Miyu's voice became even colder, if that were possible, and her eyes narrowed at the insolence confronting her. "These men are some of my Lord's best fighters. They follow my orders, and I follow my Lord's. However, as my Lord would prefer that no blood be shed in this conflict, he has left it to me to negotiate with you. So I will offer an ultimatum of my own."

            The old woman raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What would that be?"

            "Your hunters will return shortly?" At the old woman's nod, she continued, "I personally will fight the hunter of your choice. If I lose, my life is forfeit and you may deal with my men as you choose. If I win, your tribe swears fealty to my Lord, and you may live here in peace. Do we have a deal?" Miyu was well aware that her men were stiffening behind her. They had not likely suspected that her solution would take such a possibly deadly form. Still, this was a way to prove Lord Inutaisho's strength to the wolves, and her strength to her men.

            The old woman considered for nearly five minutes, and Miyu could sense her men growing restless behind her. Himura moved to her side in a silent show of his confidence. Finally the old woman said, "We have a deal," and left to tend her fire, ignoring the armed men in her camp. 

***

            The hunters returned to camp just over an hour later. They were obviously surprised when they found the armed men surrounding their pack, and it caused quite an uproar. Still after nearly an hour of explanations, the elders of the wolf tribe were huddled together as they debated who should be the champion. Finally, as the sun was setting, the chosen one stood before her. 

            He was tall, standing nearly a head above her. He had long black hair, tanned skin, and slanted, highly expressive brown eyes. He was muscular in wiry way. Only his twitching tail gave away his anxiety at the upcoming fight. 

            "Are you ready?" Miyu asked, her voice hushed. This would be a fight without weapons. Only claws and fists. 

            The young wolf sneered at her. _He might be older than me,_ she thought, _but he has a lot to learn._ Miyu dropped into a defensive stance just as the wolf lunged at her. She stepped to the side at the last moment, and as he rushed by, unbalanced, she hooked a foot around his ankle, crashing him to the ground. He was up in an instant, and suddenly much more wary of her. He circled her a few times before lunging again, this time getting in a good swipe on her left arm. Miyu growled as she felt the blood flow down, and as her rage built, venom began pooling in her claws. Noticing this, and somehow remembering she did not want to kill the insolent pup, she tried to cool her rage, succeeding only far enough to make the venom recede. 

            Thinking about the close call, Miyu decided that it was time to end this farce of a fight. With a growl, Miyu reached out and grabbed the wolf around the neck, throwing him to the ground. As soon as he landed, she was on him, knee just below his ribs, and claws just a hairs breath from his throat. 

            "I win," she whispered and got up. She did not turn her back to him as she faced the pack elders. "I win. Do any of you protest my victory?" There was a tense silence as Miyu's party waited for the verdict. 

            The old woman stepped forward once again, "How could we protest, youngling? You beat young Takeda almost without breaking a sweat and without shedding any blood. If you are an example of the Dog Lord's power, we feel no qualms in following him. You may tell your Lord he has our pledge. A pack representative will arrive at court as soon as we are able to send one." Miyu nodded to the elders then turned to her men who were now looking at her with admiration and not a little awe. 

            "Make camp! And bring the extra supplies here, it's been a harsh season, and I have no wish to see these little ones remain hungry," Turning, Miyu once again faced the pack elders. "This is our offering of peace. Please take it." The old woman nodded, and Miyu returned to camp where Himura was waiting to bind her wound. 

TBC

A/N: Wow! This is my longest chapter yet. As far as it goes, I actually expect the chapters to get longer as the fic goes on.  Um…no reviews for my last chapters…that's kind of depressing. Is it fair to say no more chapters till I get some reviews? Those from my beta-reader don't count. Speaking of my ever faithful and wonderful beta-reader (notice my sarcasm- she failed to send this chapter back to me before I was ready to post This is the revised version that she finally sent me, then I had to wait for ff.net to come back up.), she too is desperate for reviews. Unlike me, She has received no reviews that are not from me and is becoming very disheartened. So, anyone who likes L.J. Smith and _The Night World_ should go read her fic "Strange Choice or Fate That is Strange." It is very funny and worth the time. Besa-sama can be found in my favorite authors and we both would be eternally grateful for any reviews (I am helping to write that fic- mostly Rashel's dialogue.) Thanks for reading and I send out another desperate plea for feedback- even flames. 

Ja ne. 


	5. Part 1: Chapter 4

Miyu 

**By**

**Jeslyn Nighthawk**

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Sessh-chan and Takahashi-sama won't let me borrow him. Oh well.

A/N: Still no reviews. Guys, this could get ugly if I start being desperate again. So please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review.

Chapter 3 

            Lord Inutaisho did not even turn to acknowledge the man next to him on the balcony. The two had fought together so many times it simply felt right to have the man by his side. 

            "How did she do?" 

            "You've heard the rumors, surely?" Himura's voice was soft, befitting the stillness of the night. 

            "Hai. Still, I want your opinion. Rumors have a tendency to become exaggerated. I need the truth before I give her a command."

            Himura considered carefully before answering. "She still has a lot to learn – at least as far as her skill as a warrior goes. As a leader I can find no fault in her. That duel with the young wolf was very carefully thought out. It proved both your strength and hers. Men will follow her now. I believe she can lead them. She will need guidance though."

            "Guidance? Then she will have it. That is if you are willing to take the job?" Inutaisho glanced at his old friend, considering, "Her father will never recognize her as legitimate – that is why she strives so hard: for his approval. I cannot even be sure he remembers that he has a daughter…He has become a different man since he started the war with the South."

            "War changes a man," Himura looked at his lord, "Striving for something that she will never have… that is enough to make anyone bitter. Bitter people do not make good leaders." 

            "She has begun to win a place in my people's hearts. When she has proven herself, I fully intend to adopt her myself. She has been like my own daughter in many ways…she deserves the legitimacy her father will not give her." 

            "Then I will take the post, my lord. Who else will be in her command?"

            "She will build her own unit. I look forward to seeing what she will do with it."

            "Is that all, my Lord?" 

            Inutaisho turned back to his perusal of the stars, "Yes. Thank you, Himura. Do you know – is Miyu back in the palace yet?"

            Himura looked back over his shoulder as he left the balcony, "I believe she has gone to visit your son, my Lord." With that he left. 

***

            "Miyu onee-chan!"   
            Miyu was nearly knocked over as the small bundle of energy she affectionately called her cousin bowled into her. "Sessh-chan, how have you been? Have you learned anything new?"

            "Hai!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed, golden eyes alight with excitement. "I learned how to make my pony jump a fence. Now we can go riding with you and Ashi!"

            "I'm glad. We'll go tomorrow, okay?" Miyu gray eyes shone as she looked down at her cousin. 

            "Hai!" With that Sesshoumaru ran off to rejoin his tutors. 

            "He always waits for you while you are away. You're the sister he always wanted." Lady Sakura looked over at her niece fondly. 

            "He's always had me. I've been here almost since he was born."

            "And for that both Inutaisho and myself are eternally grateful. Will you be staying at the palace long, this time?"

            "I do not know. I have not yet talked to uncle," Miyu looked over at the woman who had practically raised her, "If I am given a command, I imagine that I will be here for at least a couple of weeks to get acquainted and train. After that…I don't know."

            "Well, after everything I've heard, I would be surprised if you did not get the command. You should go talk to Inutaisho and then go to bed. Sesshoumaru will not let you get out of your promise to go riding and you know he will be ready to go bright and early."  
            "Hai. Goodnight, Aunt."

            "Good night Miyu."

TBC

A/N: Okay another short chapter – gomen. I think the next chapter will be longer and it will probably be either the last or the second to last chapter in the first part. This means that in one or two chapters I am going to _have to_ introduce my male protagonist. _And I still don't have a name!. _HELP! PLEASE! Review and give me ideas. I need feedback! Thank you for reading.

Ja ne. 


	6. Part 1: Chapter 5

**Miyu**

**By **

**Jeslyn Nighthawk**

A/N: GOMEN NASAI! *Hits head repeatedly on wall, until stopped by worried beta-reader, who is mumbling something about needing my brain cells* I meant to update, I really did. But then my computer died with more than half this chapter stuck on it. Hey, I got a new one. *Grins silly grin* Anyway, this is the last chapter of part one and I still have no name for my male protagonist. Help me out guys, I'm desperate. Anyway sorry for the wait and here is chapter 5. 

Review Responses: 

Naito Yasha: Thanks and I hope you still like it after all this wait. 

Rainmaker: I'm flattered, and thanks. Sorry it took so long. 

Disclaimer: Hmm… maybe if I kidnap him? Somehow I don't think Sess-chan will take to that idea. Oh well, back to the drawing board.

Part 1: Chapter 5

            Miyu walked down the corridor to her uncle's study, anxiety written in every line of her body. She had done well; she knew that, but had it been enough to earn her a command? 

            Reaching her uncle's study, she paused before knocking to gather her resolve. Upon her uncle's reply she entered the small, but sumptuous, room, the only sign of her nervousness now her trembling hands, which she hid by clasping them together in her lap as she sat. 

            Lord Inutaisho smiled at her from where he stood at his window, looking down into the gardens. "Himura said that you did well, that he had not seen a good way out of that situation. It was a good plan," Miyu sensed a "but" in that phrase. She waited for him to continue. "I would prefer that you not take such public risks with your life. I am well aware of your ability to take care of yourself, and of the risks you take in your other assignments from me. It would not do, however, for the court to believe that I would risk one of my own blood lightly." 

            "There was no risk, my lord. I would not shame this house with my loss, and I was confident in my own abilities. More importantly, my actions served to prove my strength to both the men under my command and the wolf tribe that would have to submit to yours. It was, sir, a perfect solution." Her words were said with a humble tone, but she met his gaze firmly, confident in the truth of her statements. 

            "Good, I wanted to be sure of your reasons. If you wanted only personal glory, which given your personality I found unlikely, you would not be fit for command. I see, however, that you are as ready for this as you ever will be. Tell me- if you were to be able to build your own unit, what would you do with it?"

            Miyu thought for several long moments before giving her reply, "Specialists. Spies, scouts, assassins, messengers. A small unit meant to make precision cuts where the size of a normal unit would be useless. We would have to be a mounted unit, able to move from place to place quickly and efficiently. We would be a scalpel in the collection of swords and daggers that is your army." 

            "Do you know who would be suited for this type of unit?" He, of course knew her answer before she made it.

            "I have a few ideas from my time in your other units. I could have a list for you in the morning." She was grinning broadly now. She had her command. 

            "Then let's meet again after lunch, shall we? I will have Himura join us- he will be your second, and advisor. He spoke highly of you." 

            Unable to contain herself any longer, Miyu jumped up and hugged her uncle, "Arigatou!" and hastily bowed before running back down the halls to her room. 

***

            The next afternoon, Miyu met with her uncle and Himura to discuss the recruits for her unit. By the time they were done Miyu had a nearly finalized list of more than fifty names. They consisted mostly of those less than upstanding members of Inutaisho's army, many of them little better than thieves. All had pasts of insubordination, and were likely to be kicked out of their current units. They also had a code of honor that Miyu believed she could work with. She would have to walk a fine line in finding men that would be suited and not balk at the less than traditional uses this unit would be called upon for, and those who lacked any honor at all and were nothing more than common thieves or murderers. 

            Before they parted to get ready for dinner at court that night, where Miyu's new status would be announced, Inutaisho looked at his niece and asked, "Is there anyone else you would like to add to this list before the orders are drafted?"  
            Miyu thought for a moment worrying her lower lip. "Yes, Takeda, of the wolf clan. I expect that he will accept the post." 

            "I will have the message sent." 

            That night it was announced that Lord Inutaisho's niece would be given command of a small unit of men. The celebrants were skeptical, there was no doubt that Miyu would have to prove her abilities to those at court. 

***

            Two weeks later, Miyu walked up to the training fields, Himura to her right just behind her, to face her ragtag troupes for the first time. They did not notice her; most, she noticed, were still suffering from the effects of the sake they had been given to celebrate their good luck. Only one approached her as she reached the field. It was young Takeda. 

            "You accept the post?" Miyu asked him when he rose from his deep bow. He nodded and she motioned for him to take up his position on her left, opposite Himura. She then addressed the men groaning around the camp, "I hope you enjoyed the celebration, boys, 'cause it's the last one you will have for a long while!" The men looked up at her, finally giving their attention-some asked who she thought she was to be talking to them like that. "I am Miyu- your commander. These are my officers, Captains Himura and Takeda. Any who do not wish to be under my command are free to leave now." Eight left. "The rest of you lot- Training starts now. In the next three weeks, I will determine who stays, and who leaves. Now get up and get moving!" She turned to her captains, a feral grin on her lips, "Let the culling begin."

***

A/N: Still need a name. I have a few ideas, but none that really work. So, leave a few suggestions in your reviews (Hint, hint). Thank you for reading.

Ja ne.

Jeslyn


	7. Part 2: Chapter 1

**Miyu**

**By **

**Jeslyn Nighthawk**

A/N: I finally came up with a name, though I am not entirely satisfied. Still open to suggestions. No reviews for the last chapter, except for my beta-reader. I love her, but she does not count. So if you enjoy my story, or if you hate it, or even if you are just indifferent, please leave me a review so that I can improve it. That is the point of writing fanfiction. To grow as a writer. 

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inu-yasha though I do still dream of one day owning his brother. Credit for the name of Miyu's unit, the Ospreys, goes to Michelle West and the series, _The Sun Sword. Miyu's unit resembles West's Ospreys in many ways, and the name seemed particularly appropriate. _

Part 2: To Fail

Chapter 1

_Ten years later…_

            Lord Inutaisho looked down at the shadow youkai at his feet. There was a sad look in his dark eyes as he glanced back at the paper his vassal had just delivered. 

            "You are sure of this information?" He did not need the creature's affirmative nod. He knew that none of his servants would ever bring him intelligence that was other than accurate. "You may go- and send in Myouga on your way out." 

            The creature bowed and left. Moments later, a flea appeared on the Dog Lord's shoulder. "You summoned me, Lord Inutaisho?" 

            "I assume you have read this report as well?" Lord Inutaisho asked as he looked down at his faithful retainer. At the flea's nod, he ordered, "Then send a message to the front. The Ospreys are to return home as soon as possible. I don't want her to hear this from anyone else. It would break her."

            "Of course my lord," And the flea disappeared to carry out the orders. 

            The great inu-youkai turned and walked onto the small balcony outside his library, gazing into the heavens. Ten years ago he had stood here with Himura and discussed this very possibility. _What's done is done, _he thought to himself, _there is nothing left I can do. _

***

            There was no moon tonight, and the stars were covered by thick black clouds. It had been nearly two years since she had been called upon to perform this duty personally, and Miyu was profoundly glad for the lack of revealing light. 

            Despite the span of time since her last mission of a similar nature, Miyu knew she was the best for the job, and this was too important to trust to anyone else. One small strike of a dagger here would prevent this small uprising from turning into civil war. _Cut off the head, cut out the heart, and the body is sure to follow. _Miles away, at a different enemy outpost, one of her men, Juro, was taking care of the first part of that theory. She would take care of the latter. 

            For a man who was plotting against a powerful youkai lord, this man, Katsuro, had pitiful security. His guards were lax, and never noticed her stealthily moving by, never caught her scent on the wind, or sensed her youki in the air. They were spaced too far apart, and the walls of the compound they guarded were low and full of hand and toe-holds. 

            Once in the compound, Miyu moved silently through the shadows to the west end, where her intelligence said Katsuro was sleeping. Another point against him: the only rooms guarded at all were the ones he was sleeping in, and they were guarded by only four men. Three of which were asleep. Miyu reached out with her youki and wove a complex sleeping spell over all four guards. Now even the one who had been wakeful was unconscious on the ground, and the others were safeguarded against waking. 

            Moving towards the door open to let in the cool breeze from outside, Miyu silently pulled a dagger from the sheath hidden in her sleeve. She approached carefully, feeling ahead of her for any other guards or servants that might alert her prey. She felt her blood and youki rise in anticipation, but she repressed the feeling. One had to be cool to survive in this line of work. Passion led to sloppiness, and that led to discovery. Discovery led to death. Her life was simple at times like these. There was only the stalk, the hunt, the kill. Then there was escape. If she allowed her instincts to overtake her at that critical moment, it was likely she would become careless and be discovered on her way out. She wouldn't be the first assassin to be killed in the afterglow of a successful job. If she failed in that matter, she doubted she would be the last either. Killing was a heady thing, especially for a youkai. 

            There, lying in the futon beyond the next doorway, she recognized the white streaked red hair of the kitsune, Katsuro. Neither seeing nor sensing anyone else in the quarters, Miyu approached the futon, carefully suppressing her youki so that it not be sensed by her target. Once she reached the side of his bed, Miyu was able to see that this was indeed her target. She struck immediately. Her dagger encountered the soft flesh of his neck cutting almost to the bone. Blood sprayed, but she moved back in a flash, avoiding most of it. After all, if she smelled too strongly of his blood, she would be easy to track. 

            As quickly as she had entered, and as silently, she left the compound. The smell of blood had aroused the guards, and as she was making her way through the woods, she heard the uproar behind her as they discovered the body of their leader. As a precaution, she stopped at a nearby stream where she had earlier stashed a change of clothes. She quickly stripped and used her youki to ignite a small fire out of the wood she had gathered earlier in the day. While the clothes she had worn on this assignment were consumed by the flames, she submerged herself in the icy water of the stream in order to remove any hint of blood from her hair or skin. Once out she dried immediately with a flair of youki, and dressed as quickly as possible. That done she headed back to the Osprey camp. It appeared she would survive for one more assignment. 

***

            As usual, both Himura and Takeda were waiting for her at the edge of camp when she returned. The looks of relief on their faces were identical, unusual agreement from the two men with such drastically different personalities. Although Takeda was full of the fire and rashness of youth where Himura had the calm and wisdom that came with experience, both had been united in their belief that she should have given this assignment to one of her men. Neither liked her taking liberties with her life. 

            They departed soon after making sure she was alright, though Takeda took slightly longer to convince. With a grateful sigh, Miyu moved towards the welcome comfort of her tent. 

            She was not expecting orders, so she was surprised to find a messenger from her uncle awaiting her inside her tent. He did not speak, simply bowed to her, handed her a sealed scroll, and left. 

            Miyu opened the scroll and frowned. That was odd. Normally her uncle left it up to her where, when and how the Ospreys were to move. Truthfully, she doubted he really wished to know the details of some of their operations. 

            Still, the orders were clear. 

            The Ospreys were to return home. Immediately. 

TBC

A/N: Okay here is the beginning of the second part. I hope you all enjoyed it. I really, really, really need feedback, so please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review, or I might just withhold the next chapter. I'm that desperate. My beta-reader doesn't count. 


	8. Part 2: Chapter2

**Miyu **

**By **

**Jeslyn Nighthawk**

A/N: My most profound gratitude goes to profiler120 who helped me to find a name. This chapter might not have happened without her. 

Review Responses: S.D. Nymm- You still don't count as a reviewer no matter what name you use. You are still my beta-reader.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to bother with this? I mean is any one actually going to sue me if I don't? Fine. I don't own it. *pouts* Are you happy?

Part 2: Chapter 2

            Despite her feeling of foreboding at being called home early, Miyu could not help the feeling of relief she felt as she rode into the gates of the Western Palace. She had lived here now nearly twenty years. Every detail of the elaborate walls, every leaf of the sumptuous gardens, every color, scent, familiar sound, was engraved in her memory, and her heart. 

            She could hardly remember the land of her birth. The shades of blue that made up the Northern Palace had changed to the warm reds and gold of the Western. The cool, cruel eyes of her father's wife had long been obscured by the loving and motherly warmth of those of Lady Sakura. The stern face and regretful eyes of her father were now superceded by the laughing eyes of Lord Inutaisho. Somewhere along the way, she did not know when, this had become home in her heart. Protecting this home had become her goal; she had lost all desire to return to the North as heir. Her loyalty was centered unfailingly on her uncle. 

            Not only that, she thought as she looked over her shoulder at the smiling faces of he Ospreys, she herself held the loyalty of the most feared and respected unit in the Western Lands. With the Ospreys at her back, she had the ability to protect that which she loved. She was more fortunate than most. 

            When they were all in the courtyard, Miyu turned to face her men, a smile on her face, "You completed your last mission to perfection. It has been nearly six months since we have been home. Tonight is yours. Celebrate a job well done. Maybe tomorrow I will have news that you will be able to stay long enough to visit your families. Until then, I will leave orders for the sake to be delivered to the barracks. Enjoy!" Miyu turned away with Himura and Takeda flanking her. 

            As soon as she was out of sight of her men, her smile faded and her shoulders hunched once again. The feeling of foreboding had returned. What would make her Uncle call the Ospreys home on such short notice? She looked to her friends and comrades of the past decade. She knew they would see the question written on her face. Takeda shrugged, and looked away, while Himura merely shook his head. Neither knew, then, or if they did, they weren't telling. At the entrance to the Royal Apartments, Miyu dismissed her captains with a slight nod and wave of her hand before entering. 

            Outside Inutaisho's study, she was stopped by a guard, obviously new. He announced her to their lord, and she was granted entrance. He was granted a month long stint of midnight duty for detaining her. 

            "Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Miyu asked as she sat down across from her uncle, an amused smile on her face, "He has never seen me before-how could he know who I was?"

            "All of my guards are given a brief list of those never to be denied admittance to my presence. That list includes a rather detailed description. There is no excuse for him. Perhaps this will make him take that duty more seriously." Despite his stern words, there was a slight twinkle in his eye as he spoke of it. Apparently this was not an uncommon occurrence. _Maybe I should have a go at his guards, she thought, __they would never have that particular problem again. _

            Inutaisho apparently saw her thoughts in her face for he said, "Don't even think about it. I do not want or need Ospreys as guards. I am perfectly able to take care of myself."

            That brought her back to reality. "Speaking of Ospreys, why have you chosen to call us back so suddenly?"

***

            Miyu sat before her uncle, her eyes wide and unseeing. She had already determined she had no more desire to be the Heir of the Northern Lands. Truthfully the only thing linked to that aspiration that remained was her desire to be recognized as legitimate. Still, it stung that her father had chosen an heir who was not even blood kin. 

            _Kaemon, son of Lord Inutaisho's younger brother. I don't think I've met him. Why had her father chosen an heir related only by marriage, and distantly at that? Politics, she was sure, but what would bring the great inu-youkai to such a point? No matter how hard she analyzed it though, she had no answers, not with her limited knowledge of the situation. If Inutaisho knew, he obviously had no plans of informing her. _

            Miyu took a deep calming breath, and looked her uncle in the eye, "I cannot say that I am not hurt by my father's decision, but I also cannot say that I have had any desire for Kaemon's new position for years now. The only disappointment I feel is that my father did not see me as being worthy of legitimacy, even after all this time." Her voice was hushed, speaking of unshed tears. 

            "As to that," Lord Inutaisho looked hesitant, as if unsure of how his words would be taken, "If you do not object, Lady Sakura and I would adopt you. It would offer you legitimacy, and I will not deny that we have long since come to think of you as our own. We were planning on broaching the subject upon your return, even before we received this news." 

            Miyu was startled to say the least. She could not deny, however, the feeling of joy welling up inside her. Inutaisho and Sakura were more her parents than anything else, and they were willing to offer her the one thing she needed most: legitimacy. 

            Miyu felt tears streaming down her face and a grin wash over her as she threw her self at her uncle-soon to be father- and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered against his hair, "Thank you." 

***

            The arrangements were made, and the announcement feast set for one week's time. Sesshoumaru was thrilled to say the least, but promised to keep the secret. Himura and Takeda were ordered to inform the men that they had one month to visit family. Both of them would be staying for the ceremonies. When next she faced her men, it would be as Lady Miyu of the Western Lands. 

TBC

A/N: Again thanks to profiler120. And to all those who take the time to read this. Please review or I will be forced to withhold the next chapter. That's right at least one review or I don't update. So please review, I'm desperate.

Ja ne

Jeslyn


End file.
